A Little More Than Brotherly Love
by clockmakersassistant
Summary: How do Vincent and Gilbert act when no one is around? VincentxGilbert. Slight GilbertXOz at end. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for a reason people.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi and incest. Don't like, don't read.

Rate and review if you like

Alirght. Here's the story

* * *

Vincent and Gilbert were on their way back from a party.

Gilbert: That was the most exhausting party I've been to.

Vincent: Six hours.

Gilbert: I hate going to these stupid parties.

Vincent: As do I.

Vincent lays his head on Gilbert's shoulder.

Gilbert: You're only agreeing with me because I'm your older brother.

Vincent: This time I'm saying it because I mean it and because you're my big brother.

Vincent puts his hand at Gilbert's neck and removes his tie.

Gilbert: Thank you. That thing was killing me.

Vincent: I'm glad a made my brother more comfortable.

Vincent begins removing Gilbert's jacket.

Gilbert: What are you doing?

Vincent: Making nii-san more comfortable.

Gilbert: You can stop now.

Vincent: Okay.

By the time Gilbert and Vincent had arrived at the Nightray Manor, Vincent was asleep and refused to wake-up.

Gilbert: Why must you constantly fall asleep? I swear you fake this just to make me carry you.

Drool falls from Vincent's mouth and onto Gilbert's shoulder.

Gilbert: Or not.

Vincent and Gilbert's room…

Gilbert drops Vincent on his bed.

Gilbert: I guess I have to undress him again.

Vincent: Nii-san?

Gilbert: Yes?

Vincent: Why are you undressing me?

Gilbert: You fell asleep and wouldn't wake-up. What do you think I do every time you fall asleep?

Vincent: I never thought about it.

Gilbert: Now that you're awake, you can undress yourself.

Vincent: Okay.

Gilbert: Now I can finally undress myself without worrying about you.

Vincent throws his jacket on Gilbert's head.

Gilbert: Never mind. When do I get my own room?

Vincent: I hope you never get your own room. I love being alone with you.

Gilbert: *Throw off* I wish I could say the same.

Vincent wraps his arms around Gilbert.

Vincent: You know you love me.

Gilbert: You better have some form of clothing on.

Vincent: What if I didn't?

Gilbert: You don't?

Vincent: My pants are still on. I like seeing you all flustered, nii-san.

Gilbert: I need to change. Get off me.

Vincent starts unbuttoning Gilbert's shirt.

Vincent: Let me do this for you.

Gilbert freezes up at Vincent's hot breath on his neck.

Vincent: Let me take care of you for once. You always take care of me.

Vincent unbuttons Gilbert's shirt and slowly removes it.

Gilbert: Vince. Please let go.

Vincent: Okay.

Vincent spins Gilbert around.

Gilbert: What are you doing?

Vincent: I just want to help you.

Vincent quickly removes his belt then slowly removes Gilbert's, making sure to brush against Gilbert's crotch as much as possible.

Gilbert: I think I want to leave my pants on tonight.

Vincent: Are you sure?

Vincent pulls Gilbert's mouth to his.

Gilbert: Vincent, what are you-

Vincent pushes Gilbert onto the bed and pulls him into a soft and romantic kiss. No matter how hard he tried, Gilbert couldn't resist and ended up kissing back.

Gilbert: *In head* I'm kissing my little brother. Why am I kissing my little brother? Am I going insane? *Out loud* Vincent. No more. Kissing is bad enough.

Vincent: But you like it.

Vincent starts kissing and licking Gilbert's neck.

Vincent: You have baby soft skin.

Gilbert: Vince, this isn't right.

Gilbert lets out a loud moan when Vincent finds his weak spot.

Vincent: But you like it.

Gilbert: No. I d-don't.

Vincent: Of course you don't.

Vincent moves his mouth down and sucks on Gilbert's nipple and pinches the other. Gilbert puts his hand on the waistband of Vincent's pants and uses all his willpower to prevent himself from pulling them down.

Gilbert: Un. You need to stop.

Vincent: I don't need to do anything.

Vincent lifts his head and places his tongue at the top of Gilbert's pants. He slowly swirled his tongue the entire way up Gilbert's abdomen. That's when Gilbert's willpower flew out the window. And Vincent's pants flew across the room.

Gilbert: I'll be damned if I'm going to let my little brother take control of me.

Flip

Gilbert sinks his teeth into Vincent's skin.

Vincent: Hm. Gil. Ah!

Gilbert dug his teeth in and drew blood.

Gilbert: *Licking* I thought you liked pain.

Vincent: I do. I just didn't expect it.

The little voice in Gilbert's head was saying: "Stop. This is your brother". But he pushed the voice to the farthest corners of his mind as he grabbed Vincent's crotch and started rubbing the tip of his erection. He sped up when Vincent let out a really loud moan.

Gilbert: I take it you like this.

Vincent: Very much. You have a very skilled tongue, nii-san.

Gilbert: If you want me to continue, do NOT call me nii-san.

Vincent: As you wish, Gil-san.

Gilbert: Much better.

Gilbert moved his mouth to the other side of Vincent's neck and drew more blood.

Gilbert: Your blood is so delicious.

Vincent: Your pants are still on.

Vincent literally rips off Gilbert's pants.

Gilbert: You better hope no one asks about that.

Vincent: We'll think of something l-

Gilbert slams his mouth back on Vincent's.

Gilbert: Too much talking.

Nod

Gilbert shoves his tongue into Vincent's mouth and traces every single inch of it. While super fighting the little voice in his head, he removes both his and Vincent's underwear. They groan as their erections brush together.

Gilbert: Vince.

Vincent: Hm?

Gilbert: Promise you'll stay awake.

Vincent: I promise.

Gilbert: Good.

Flip

Vincent: It's your turn for pleasure, n- I mean, Gil-san.

Gilbert: What are you- Hn.

Vincent slowly takes Gilbert's hot shaft into his mouth. He licks the tip and swirls his tongue as he moves his mouth up.

Gilbert: *In head* I'm going to come. In my little brother's mouth. I'm going to come in my little brother's mouth. No. I must ignore this stupid voice. *Out loud* Vince! I'm- ah!

Gilbert throws his head back as he comes into Vincent's mouth. His face turns dark red.

Vincent: *Swallow* There is no need to be embarrassed. That's supposed to happen.

Gilbert: But it's not supposed to be with my little brother.

Vincent: I'm not your little brother right now. I'm just Vincent and you're just Gilbert.

Gilbert: And I'm older.

Gilbert flips Vincent over.

Gilbert: Stay.

Gilbert walks to a drawer and sifts through it.

Vincent: What are you getting?

Gilbert holds up a bottle of lube and walks back to Vincent.

Gilbert: Don't complain when it hurts.

Gilbert covers three fingers in lube. He slides one in slowly to get Vincent used to the feeling.

Vincent: Please go slower.

Gilbert: I said not to complain.

Vincent: Okay. I'm good.

Gilbert pushes a second finger in. Vincent cringes.

Gilbert: You have to relax.

Gilbert begins to lightly kiss Vincent, slowly relaxing him. While Vincent is distracted by the kisses, Gilbert slips his third finger in and begins stretching Vincent. When he feels Vincent has been stretched enough, Gilbert pulls out his fingers and shoves them back in.

Vincent: Hah. Ow.

Gilbert: Calm down. Stay calm and relax.

Vincent grabs Gilbert and kisses him as Gilbert moves his fingers in and out. Gilbert smirks when he hears a loud moan and Vincent's back arches.

Gilbert: Did that feel good?

Vincent: Perfect.

Gilbert: Good.

Gilbert continues to hit that spot with his fingers until he feared Vincent was close to climaxing. Vincent whines as Gilbert removes his fingers.

Gilbert: Your emptiness will soon be replaced.

Slap

Vincent: Ow. You smacked me. What did I do?

Gilbert: I'm keeping you awake. And I'm keeping you hard.

Vincent: Thanks.

Gilbert: Now this is where you definitely need to relax. I'll start slow.

Gilbert slowly pushes his tip in.

Vincent: Don't tease me.

Shove

Vincent: You didn't have to go that fast.

Gilbert: It'll be better that way. The pain will be gone faster.

Vincent: Right.

Gilbert: Relax. This will hurt.

Gilbert pulls almost the whole way out and slams back in. Vincent claws his nails deep into Gilbert's back to avoid screaming in pain. Gilbert continues to pound in despite the tiny voice in his head. He almost gave into it right before Vincent moaned extremely loud and arched his back.

Gilbert: Perfect.

Vincent slams his and Gilbert's mouths together to quiet his moans.

Vincent: Ah… Gil… I'm Ah! Gil!

Gilbert: Vince!

Gilbert slowly pulls out of Vincent and lies down.

Gilbert: Did we really do that?

Vincent: We did.

Gilbert: I'm so disturbed.

Vincent: I didn't think I would care about that too much. I was wrong.

Gilbert: We're never doing that again.

That was a lie, but Gilbert and Vincent never spoke of it.

FIN

Epilogue

Present…

Gilbert's bedroom…

Oz: How'd you get so good at sex, Gilbert?

Gilbert: If I told you, I'd have to kill you.

Oz: Don't be so stupid. Tell me the truth.

Gilbert: *Serious* It's the truth. We promised to never speak of it again. And I will kill you if I tell you.

Oz: Got it.


End file.
